


Heaven can Wait

by Kameiko



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Bookstores, Chatting & Messaging, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, Humor, Lunch, Shooting Range, Teasing, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Adam's wholesome positive morning sets up a chain reaction on himself and the people he talks to throughout the day. This all starts with his amazing pilot friend who has a gorgeous smile, and moves onto-Wait! Mr. Jensen, please remember to place all of your non-wholesome baggage outside the emergency exit door. A cleanup crew will see that the trash is properly disposed of. If you're unsure about which items to place outside then please go over the list I have provided for you. Please make sure to read each item carefully.The following items to be thrown out of the metaphorical airplane:TF29The Juggernaut CollectiveThe IlluminatiYour WorriesThank you for flying with theWholesome Express. Please watch your step, and enjoy your stay, Mr. Jensen!





	1. Scheduling Friendship Time - Faridah Malik

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any franchises, products, and characters mentioned in this story. My work is purely for everybody's enjoyment, and I would like to keep it that way. Having ownership over all this that requires contracts and other lawful fruitfulness is just too much responsibility. I am not ready for that kind of work, nor does my massive paycheck of $0.00 show for it in the world of fanfiction.

“Malik?”

A startled Faridah Malik jumps away from the island counter, bringing with her a box of funny gnome looking cereal with her. She backs away from the mess and looks around while garbling nonsense.

Adam pays her no mind for right now. He looks at his front door to see the lock is broken. No wonder his keypad kept showing up green. He turns back to her. Watching her pick up the cereal with shaky hands while still trying to form a proper sentence.

“Jensen…I…well…this is not what it looks like!” She picks up the empty box the wrong way, causing a toy to slip out. A different color than the last few times. Blue and black.

“Then did the lock magically break itself?” Adam gets a broom and dust pan out of the kitchen closet. Humoring her little white lies as he goes to hand the items to her.

“Yes!” She quickly grabs the broom and pan away from Adam and mutters sarcastically, “Thanks for the help.”

“How thoughtful of you to clean up after yourself when you break into someone’s place.” He teases her. That’s the closest thing to help Malik is going to get.

Malik ignores his jab. She didn’t know he would come home early. In fact, she didn’t know he would come home at all today considering the workload his job has given him. Either way she is still cleaning up this mess with sass. No amount of snark from Adam will get her to give in.

Adam leans against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. A faint smirk plays his lips. “Love the gifts you’re leaving for me. Except next time don’t break my lock. I have very sensitive materials in here.”

“Don’t give me any lip, Jensen. Your apartment is a straight up mess.” Malik points to the corners of the living room where unopen boxes lay.

Adam rubs his chin thoughtfully. “Good point. Next time can you open my boxes? I have some baseball cards that need to be placed into sleeves and top loaders. Maybe even bring a three-ring binder-Ow!”

Malik threw an orange at his head. “I’m sorry, did that hurt?” She grabs another one ready to throw it.

Adam says nothing to that. He rubs the back of his head in silence for a moment before adding, “I’ll leave the window open again.”

“That’s what I thought.” Malik finishes up and hands the supplies back to Adam. “Since you prefer to put things up yourself in your own way.”

“I am just asking you to go through my classics.” Adam throws the stuff in the cleaning closet. Not really carrying that they fall over, causing the door to open again.

“I give you toys, Big Boy. Not kiddie cards.” Malik picks up the black and blue VTOL. “I figure you need something else other than different model forms of brown and red.”

“I like those colors. They remind me of…” Adam goes quiet. He hasn’t seen Malik in person for over a year, and suddenly she appears on his door step. No longer hiding in cryptic secret.

Malik holds up a hand to stop his thoughts. “I’m sorry. After the showdown with _Belltower_ …” She stops and takes a deep breath. “I couldn’t be seen…”

Jensen nods in understanding and changes the subject. “You called me ‘Big Boy’.” He finds that amusing.

“Came up with it on the spot.” She shrugs. “You collect baseball cards, so ‘Spy Boy’ didn’t fit at that moment.”

“Trading cards is for all ages, Malik.” He decides to tease her again. “What do I get to call you? You collect VTOL toys to give them to me. So, does that make you ‘Toy Girl’?”

Malik says cheekily, “If you call me anything else other than ‘fly girl’ I will throw this orange at you.” Lock and loaded! She is ready to throw! “And that name sounds terrible. Do better.”

Adam says nothing to that. He is just glad that he has someone else he can easily talk to and poke fun at in a loving matter. With people such as Alex it’s always about business and Aria…Shit!

“I have to leave for a bit, Malik. I only came home to grab my _Neuropozyne_ shipments from my bathroom.” He quickly goes to the bathroom and grabs the three-month supply case of _Nu-Poz_ that he hasn’t been using. He only holds onto these many bottles to please Dr. Phillips.

Malik places the toy and orange on the counter and then steps out of Adam’s apartment. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

“I mostly disperse these around town, but today I am giving them to one of my co-workers. She needs more than the average dose.” Adam looks down at his box.

Malik says softly, “That’s a kind thing to do, Adam.”

Adam looks up at Malik. Seeing a bit of jealousy in her eyes. She has to take _Nu-Poz_ too, and here he is flaunting this box around in front of her like he’s an upstanding citizen. Placing the box down, he opens the top and takes out a few bottles.

“Here.” He places the bottles in her hands. “Consider this payment for all the VTOL’s.” He closes the flap again.

Malik is speechless. “Jensen, I-I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything. Just repay me by organizing my baseball cards.” Another teasing smile on his lips.

Malik regrets leaving that orange on the counter. “I have no ammunition to use on you right now, but I will next time we meet!”

Adam takes her word on it and expands on it. “How about we meet again tonight? The  _Red Queen_?”

“Tonight?” Malik pretends to make motions with her lips singling she might be busy. “I have to check my little black pilot book and get back with you on that.”

“Is your answer because I won’t let you go back inside to get your orange?” Adam leans against the railing. He really is going out today with the teasing.

Malik shrugs and points down to the _Nye’s Rye_ next to the _Samizdat_ tablet on Adam’s doorstep. Adam’s favorite drink and not so much favorite newspaper go hand in hand now. Ever since he’s helped all the K’s he gets his favorite whiskey from Paris now instead of the sewers. At least he doesn’t have to pay for shipping.

“The secret thief inside me is telling me to steal it.” Malik takes it and pockets it for herself.

“You’re breaking my proverbal heart and stealing the only good liquor in town.” Adam makes his way to the steps with a fake pout. Carefully going down them, so he doesn’t break any bottles. Malik is not too far behind him.

“Surprise you just don’t jump over the railing.” Malik playfully nudges him when they get to the bottom.

“I didn’t want to leave you behind.” It’s true. He didn’t want to leave her behind. He feels like he did that enough in _Hengsha_.

Malik didn’t say anything to that. She knows how much of a gentleman Adam is. She’s just happy to be standing next to him again. Maybe they’ll have another adventure together. Like old times. For now, she’ll settle for a drink with an old friend at one of Prague’s most famous bars at the _Red Light District_.


	2. Scheduling Friendship Time - Aria Argento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Aria spend some time together at a restaurant on their lunch break.

“Here”

Aria stares at the box in her arms with confusion. She squints a bit. Studying the contents. She gasps in shock when she realizes what they are. “Adam! I can’t!” She tries to shove the box back to Adam.

Adam pushes the box back to her. “I can, and I will.” He steps away from her before she makes a second attempt. This is for her after all.

“But…Dr. Phillips will get suspicious if I don’t pick up my own…” Aria trails off. Looking a bit down.  

Adam shakes his head. “No. She will not say anything as long as you continue to pick up your own shipments.”

Aria still looks a bit complexed. Sure, this is a nice gesture, and knows Adam doesn’t need the bottles. Shaking her head, she goes to the back of the quartermaster area and places the box right underneath her Tuscany postcard. With a smile she returns to Adam. Wanting to thank him properly.

Adam holds a hand up to stop her. Now he knows what Malik feels when he tries to be appropriate to her. “You don’t have to say anything else.”

Aria taps her chin in thought. “Still, I have to repay you somehow.”

“That’s not necessary.” Adam is just trying to do the right thing by his co-workers.

Aria gets an idea that will benefit both with no guilt. “At least let me treat you to lunch.”

Free food. The two equal truths that one just can’t turn down. Unless they’re going to a barn to listen to _Old McDonald_ songs and sit on a haystack. Then Adam will kindly turn down her offer.

“Will anyone be playing a banjo?” Adam teases.

“Ok, living in the south doesn’t mean I automatically play a stereotypical instrument.” Aria playfully whacks him in the arm.

 “The forced lessons of the recorder in middle school still sounts.” Adam dodges the next tap. He didn’t need a typhoon explosion accidentally going off if Aria decides to dent one of his arms with her augmented one.

Aria pulls back, shaking her head. She signs out from her position and has another qualified agent to take her place. The two head to the elevator. Both exiting to the busy Prague streets, and looking around, trying to find a place for a quick bite. Maybe they should’ve made a decisive decision back in the basement of TF29.

Aria scratches her hair. “I guess suggesting lunch in the shooting range is out of the option.”

“Next time we can eat our bullets.”

Adam walks with Aria down the street. Both settling on a small-time restaurant near the closed off _Red Light_ District. Both walk in to see a setting of a light atmosphere with music softly playing in the background. A server with a cheery smile comes and seats them. Adam is immediately thankful this is an Aug friendly environment.

Aria looks through the drink menu. Too early for alcohol, but ice-cold water is always a second-best choice. “Ice water please. Hold the lemon.”

The server nods and asks for Adam’s drink.

“Ice cold Coke.” He hands the menu back. He gets a strange look from the server.

Aria chuckles. “Hold the ice.”

Adam is genuinely confused. “What’s wrong with ice in coke?”

“Apparently not a very common practice in Europe from what I hear through the grape vine.”

“It’s just ice…” Adam still doesn’t see what the problem is.  
  
“The soda is already cold. No need to make it to a temperature it’s already at.” Aria flips through the lunch menu. Looking at the juicy hamburger picture. She knows what she wants.

Adam doesn’t argue with her on the subject, at least not out loud. It’s just ice. Why are people making such a fuss about ice with certain drinks?

“Adam, it’s ok. Just enjoy the meal you’re going to pick out.”

Oh yeah. Adam picks up his lunch menu. A big juicy medium rare steak with a side of fries and rice sounds good. The picture itself looks salivating. “I know what I want.”

“I can tell. You’re ready to drool over the picture.” Aria closes her menu and takes her glass from the server when they return. “Thank you and we’re ready to place our order.”

Adam takes his drink as well. Staring at the iceless glass. This is blasphemy on so many levels. Tasting his drink, he realizes that Aria is right. It’s still delicious. Her and the European’s logic wins this round.

Aria takes a sip out of her water and realizes the truth about what they forgot to order. “We forgot the appetizer!”

“I don’t think we have enough time to eat one.”

“True.” Aria sighs and stirs her straw in the cup. Might as well get the awkward thank you out of the way. “So…the _Neuropozyne_ …”

“Aria…” Adam starts out. He really doesn’t want her to worry about it.

“No! I mean…I just want to say thank you again.” She smiles up at him. “This really does mean a lot. No one’s been this nice to me…”

“Miller is talking to you again.”

That’s true. Miller has been stopping by Aria’s area again. She’s thankful for that. The man already has enough stress in his work and personal life. The man is thankful to see a cheery face first thing in the morning.

Adam taps the table with his alloyed finger. Wanting to change the subject. “Funny story, apparently my alarm system no longer goes off when people break into my apartment.”

“Broken?” Aria looks up at Adam in worry. “Oh, Adam, I hope no one has stolen anything.”

“No. I just think the situation is amusing.” Adam scratches his beard at that. Picturing his alarm system pulling some Portal stunt and scan Malik every time she drops a toy in his cereal box. He’s convinced the alarm system sees her as a harmless sneaky fox. “I forgot I didn’t leave the window open for a certain friend to come in.”

“That doesn’t give your friend the right to break into your apartment. She should’ve called!” Now it’s Aria’s turn to tap her augmented fingers on the table.

Adam doesn’t answer. Both are tapping in unison. Amused. They continue doing this for a while in silence. Making a musical pattern till their orders were ready.  

Adam cuts into his steak to see it is cooked to the way he likes it. “Would it be considered a European sin to ask for ketchup?”

“Do you like pineapple on your pizza?” Aria bites into her hamburger.

“Funny.” Adam bites into his ketchupless meat. Really wishing he did have some condiment to go on top of his delight.

Aria pokes fun at his ketchup with another joke, “Would you like a _Biocell_ for a topping? Dessert maybe? I heard they come with a _Double Stuf_ _Oreo_ flavored topping. I really want you to try that and tell me how it tastes!”

“Now you’re just being cruel.” Adam pulls out one of his own _Biocell’s_ and places it on the table. “If you want to ask our server to bring some whip cream to add on top you can.”

“Desserts on you!” Aria spins the cell around. “Spin the cell! Whoever it lands on must pay for the whip cream to be placed on top!”

Adam shakes his head at the playfulness. It’s nice to see Aria taking her mind off her job that’s limiting her again due to her rising stress levels. A recent tragedy has happened in Aria’s life this past month that made Dr. Auzenne not pass her for field duty. She failed the psychiatric field test. Adam knew MacReady is not happy with the results. He’s finally over his prejudice of aug’s and really has grown a liking to Aria, and not just for her skills. Adam’s seen the way Mac looks at her when she fires a gun off at the shooting range, and the way she smiles at him when she manages to land a perfect shot.

Aria waves a hand in front of Adam’s face. “You ok? You look like you’re lost in thought.”

“Sorry, just thinking about something.” He looks down at their plates. Seeing that they’re both finished. “You want to head back or order dessert? For real this time. No equipment chewing.”

“I’m ok. I want to get back to my post and make sure the subordinate of my own didn’t burn any papers.”

Adam knows she is joking. Aria really does put a lot of faith in the people around her. Even if it seems like they don’t put any faith in her. He needs to show her that her faith is not in vain.

“Let me pay.” Adam places a hand over Aria’s natural one. “On me. You do enough for the team Aria. I want to pay it forward.”

Aria didn’t have time to argue. Adam swiftly pulls out his credit chip and hands it to the server when they return with the bill. The server returns shortly after and with to go cups. Aria and Adam leave the restaurant after the payment and make their way back to TF29.  Once back inside the two go back to Aria’s station. Only to find MacReady standing there with what appears to be a stack of red files in his hand. Uh-oh.

Aria quickly goes to her computer in the back to look like she’s working. She didn’t want to deal with MacReady when he is like this.

“Jensen! My office now!” Mac lightly taps Adam’s arm with the edge of one of the files.

“Yes, sir.” Adam shakes his head at the older man. He turns back to Aria to see she’s giving him an apologetic smile. If his shades were not up he would be giving her a pleading look to save him. Sadly, he doesn’t have enough time to extract them, because MacReady is dragging him away quickly, and mumbling about incomplete reports.

When the two are out of sight, Aria sends Adam an appreciative e-mail to Miller.


	3. Scheduling Friendship Time - Duncan MacReady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Mac have an awkward bonding time moment over bullets.

“I’ve come to bargain.”

“No!” Mac locks the sliding glass door behind him after Adam enters his office. He turns to Jensen, making sure the aug stays put. Mac hates paperwork as much as the next guy, but he has seen Adam run out of the building when a mountain of paperwork hit his desk.

“What do you think you’re doing, Jensen!?”

Adam stares down at the files. He flips through them to see reprimands from Miller…supposedly reprimands. Guess Miller is giving Adam a bit of leeway after London. Still, that grenade explosion shouldn’t be on this list! Accidents in bathrooms do happen!

“The ladies’ restroom is still being worked on! All because of you I had to deal with pissed off women who had to go all the way back upstairs to do their business!” Mac closes the file and smacks Adam in the arm with it. “Stay out of the women’s restroom!”

Adam shakes his head and moves his shoulders. “Mac, I had to get to somewhere very important, and the shortcut is-“

“Through the vents! I know! I’ve seen you crawl through them! Like a damn cat!” Mac sits down in his chair. “For God’s sake, man, I just want to stuff you in a vent and leave you there!”

“We have brooms here to do so?” Adam is once again surprised that they have any cleaning supplies. Considering how uptight Miller is when it comes to hiring people. Janitors is not on his priority list. People will just have to keep the wires off the ground themselves and wipe the toilets.

“Yes?” Mac squints at Adam suspiciously. “Have you been reading Agent Cook’s cleaning conspiracy e-mails again?”

Adam shakes his head no. He just remembers the last time he snooped around her e-mails. One of the e-mails specifically stated Ava Cook’s concerns about running water over exposed wires. Of course, Miller didn’t care. God forbid that someone trips over loose wires or accidentally becomes a barbecue. Adam really needs to talk to Miller about this when he gets the chance. Health concerns is not a conspiracy!

“And another thing! If I see you climbing on the rafts again I am going to push you off with the mentioned broom!” Mac makes a poking motion with his finger.

Adam crosses his arms. “You sound exactly like someone I know. He lives in Detroit and is also a pain in my ass. Except he has more hair than you do.”

“Sounds like my kind of guy.” Mac mumbles to himself. Then glares at him for the hair remark. “Ok, Mr. hair gel, don’t get cocky.”

“Natural.” Adam carts a hand through his hair.

“You sure your hair is not augmented too?” Mac teases him, which he really shouldn’t considering his own hair style.

Adam ignores him and goes over to Mac’s bookcase. Picking up the handgun off the shelf. He could’ve sworn he put this in his own drawer the first time he came in here snooping around. He places it back and notices something poking out behind the books. He moves them around and sees…his gnome looking cereal. He picks up the half-eaten box. Going over to Mac and shaking it in front of his face.

Mac stops going through the files to look up at Adam’s face. “Yes? I’m aware that’s a box of cereal.”

“From my desk.” Adam opens it up and starts eating the contents. Chewing them loudly to get on Mac’s nerves.

“Sue me. I needed to eat. I couldn’t leave because of your bathroom monstrosity! And don’t get me started on finding my handgun in your drawer!” Mac throws a pen at Adam’s box.

Adam watches the pen fall to the ground. Poor man couldn’t even make a hole. “You need to add more strength to your throw next time.”

“Good idea. Archery sounds like fun. Can I place an apple on your head for practice?” Mac makes an invisible pullback.

“There’s always the shooting range.”

Mac considers the option. Killing Jensen would relieve a lot of stress, but the earful from Miller would never end. Knowing that, he agrees and they both go to the shooting range. Both changing into their proper gear before entering the empty area. Adam is thankful for this. Gives him some time to hash it out with his…boss. He uses the term: “boss” lightly considering Miller is still the one giving him the orders.

They both go to their selective station.

Mac packs up his magazine with bullets. “First one to shoot all their targets has to answer a question.” He settles the earmuffs in place.

Adam agrees. He can’t turn down a good gamble; especially, when Mac should know that Adam’s _Quicksilver_ ability gives him a lead in all of this.

Mac sees that evil glint. “No cheating. Turn off any augmentations that might give you an advantage over me.”

Adam gives him an innocent look. Mac is not fooled by such treachery. “Don’t make me give you a papercut!”

“Like a whirlwind?”

References! One that Mac didn’t pick up on.

“Stuck in your head?” Adam gets a blank stare. “Did you not listen to Nu-Metal back in the day?”

“No. I had no time for music. All I did is study enough to enlist.” Mac fires at the targets in front of him.

Adam doesn’t press the subject. He fires at his own targets. Missing all but one. Damn. He wishes he had his quicksilver.

Mac hits all his targets with ease. Pride is clearly shown in that smirk of his. “Ok, Jensen, you have to answer one of my questions.”

Adam is considering moving to a different country with the way Mac’s face is twisted. Devious. Absolutely devious. His eyebrows arch in a bit of worry.

“Who’s the girl you were with this morning?”

Screw a different country. The escape pod’s destination has now been upgraded to a different planet. Adam’s heard that Venus is beautiful this time of year. Raining volcanic rocks and gas during the fall brings out the bright yellow illusions to the naked eye. His _Rebreather_ would last about two minutes depending on how many _Biocell’s_ he has at the time.   
  
“She’s just a friend. We’re meeting tonight at the _Red Queen_.”

“You’re taking your date to a strip club?” Mac doesn’t know how he feels about this. He’s met his ex-wives in odd places, one even on the battlefield, but never has he taken them to such…places.  

“She’s the type of girl who likes to have a good time.”

Mostly true. The way Malik describes her dancing parties and skydiving routines makes her open to pretty much anything with an adrenaline rush.   
  
Adam rolls his eyes at Mac. “Just for drinks. I am not expecting her to get on a stripper pole.”

“They have the best drinks in the city, mate, but word of advice? Don’t bring your first date to such a barbaric place.” Mac reloads his gun again.

“Says the guy with three ex-wives.” Adam does the same.

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” Lock and loaded and ready for round 2.

“No, and don’t stalk me when I leave my work space. Or I might accidentally shoot you with my stun gun.”

Mac ignores his arbitrary jab. No need to respond to such pettiness. Adam didn’t care. He is clearly aiming for Mac to be distracted enough with his words for him to lose the second round.

“Shit.” Mac places his gun back down rather roughly. Distraction accomplished. “Alright, tough maggot lay it on me.”

“So angry.” Adam taunts the man. “No wonder you haven’t asked Aria out on a date yet.”

Mac stutters at that. Seemingly taken back by the question. “I beg your pardon!?”

“You heard me. When are you going to ask Aria out on a date?”

He really didn’t want to answer that. He did like Aria. It’s obvious to everyone when he gives her the look of approval with a flirty smile.

“Well?” Adam wonders if there’s even going to be a round three with the way Mac is walking towards the door. Forgetting to even place his ear muffs back.

Mac answers a little too quickly as he opens the door, “I don’t date my subordinates! Agent Argento is a great companion and asset to this team. Nothing more!”

“Even with her strapped to the desk till further notice job?”

Mac stops trying to escape and looks down. “Yes. A place she doesn’t deserve to be…”

“I know what you mean.” Adam hums in thought. Here’s an idea. “Talk to her.”

Mac’s shoulders straighten at that. No longer hunched over like a sad puppy. “You know you’re full of yourself, right?”

“Yes, and you’re leaving in the middle of our game.”

“Screw the game! I have a woman that needs my help!” Mac slams the door behind him.

Adam shakes his head again and goes back to the target Mac missed. Facing his palm forward he uses his remote hacking to make the target stop moving at a high speed. When the seconds pass the target moves back to the intended pace it’s designed for.

Smirking Adam the area with glee. Mac never said he couldn’t cheat the actual system.


	4. Scheduling Friendship Time - Jim Miller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam wonders why Miller is offended by their plant talk.

Adam is sitting at his desk going through the TF29 handbook that talks about sexual harassment and why it’s a bad idea. He couldn’t believe Mac is making him read this thing! All because he went into the lady’s restroom to get to a place faster than he normally would. It’s not his fault one of his grenades came out of his utility belt and so happened to blow up a toilet! It’s just that one toilet that caused a chain reaction. Nothing more!

“The one time all the toilets had to blow up to lead to 5 minutes’ worth of water damage.” Adam skims through the first couple of pages. Already bored. He closes the book and throws it over his shoulder. He spins his chair around to look at it.

Really, Miller should be thanking him. Now, TF29 is forced to hire janitors and maintenance people that will move the wires off the floor and secure them someplace where less people are to become fried food. That and Adam is about to throw the book that’s still laying on the floor at Smiley’s office when a chat message pops up on his screen. Turning around to face his computer he sees he has a new chat message from Miller.

_Mandrake: Yeah, boss?_

_JM0451: Jensen! What have I told you about changing your official company name? This is not your first offense!_

_Mandrake: You use a common computer passcode in video games as the last four digits of your e-mail address._

_JM0451: What? It’s clever and Ethan came up with it._

_Mandrake: Says your son. It’s probably the password you use for everything at home._

Miller looks at his username. It’s true. He does use this pass code at home for the parental channels. If Neil ever found out that Ethan tries to watch those R-rated movies on his TV he-wait…Ethan is the one who talks about books with codes in them that go into video games as well….Miller makes a note on a sticky pad to change the passwords to everything that contains porn and R-rated movies…so no internet…ever.

_Mandrake: Miller?_

_JM0451: I’m here. We need to talk about your use of company time._

_Mandrake: MacReady is already making me read a book on sexual harassment._

_JM0451: You either read that book or talk to Dr. Auzenne._

_Mandrake: She reeks of fish._

_JM0451: Jensen! That’s not nice to say about someone who ranks your mental status based on “How do you feel?” lines._

Adam doesn’t care. He’s been suspicious of her since putting two and two together with Chikane. Miller is not the one who left a tip to Marchenko. After London Adam really sat down and started to put things together, and when he did…he shut himself further off from Chikane and his fake hospitality…even if it’s for his brother’s medication. Adam leans back in his chair tapping his chin, changing his thoughts to the psychologist. Ever since the talk with Delara about the _P.E.N.T House_ incident things changed. Delara’s expression surely did when she didn’t like that he didn’t murder Mejia. 

_JM0451: Jensen?_

_Mandrake: Sorry. Just contemplating._

_JM0451: I hope it’s about changing your username._  
  
Mandrake: What’s wrong with my current one?

_JM0451: It’s inappropriate and not the standard issued company name._

_Mandrake: It’s the root of a plant, Jim._

_JM0451: That has naked babies attached to them in those raunchy stories!_

_Mandrake: Miller, you need sleep. Is Ethan keeping you up again with all those video games you complain about?_

Miller gives his computer a flat-lined lip. Ethan and Susie both have been keeping him up lately with all those video games they want to play. Neil even gets onto him about it when he drops them off. Says: “Don’t let them stay up past 9! They need their sleep!”. Miller contemplates on their next visit to give them back to Neil when they’re hyped up on sugar. Let’s see if the courts get a laugh out of that!

_Mandrake: Miller? I can hear laughing coming from your office. Are you cackling and evil scheme back there?_

_JM0451: Sorry. What were we talking about again?_

_Mandrake: About you watching too many **Harry Potter** movies._

_JM0451: Right…The baby screaming murder your ears plant._

_Mandrake: Plants screaming like babies don’t exist, Jim._

_JM0451: I know, I am just-_

_Mandrake: Tired. I know._

Adam pauses for a moment. They’re both tired. Adam constantly going on missions for TF29 and Alex always asking him to do Juggernaut work. He just wants a moment to himself and rest his eyes. He doesn’t know how much longer he can keep doing this while surviving only on _Biocell’s_ instead of a good night’s sleep. 

_JM0451: Take the rest of the day off, Adam. After London-_

_Mandrake: Don’t. I don’t want to talk about London, Miller. You know how I feel about…certain people and what they did to you._

Miller feels the sentiment. He might tell Adam to stop saying mean things about Delara and Chikane, but ever since Manderly…He shakes his head in resentment. He really needs to get away from his job. He himself doesn’t know why he’s even still here when he can be reconciling with Neil and maybe get Susie her-

_Mandrake: Lost you there again, Jim._

_JM0451: We seem to be losing track of our main objective._

_Mandrake: You wanted to talk to me about something. You did message me for a specific reason._

_JM0451: Oh yes…_

Miller doesn’t even remember anymore. Seemed important at the time. Blinking away through his head he tries to figure out why he wants to talk to Adam. Something about…No, that’s not it. He just can’t remember now. Nothing is coming to his head. Well, besides screaming baby plants. Miller shudders at the thought. To put his mind at ease he quickly does a google search of the root and he screams when he sees the image.

_Mandrake: Miller? The floor is shaking._

_JM0451: YOU WILL CHANGE YOUR SCREEN NAME IMMEDIATELY! I DON’T WANT THE OOGIE BOOGIE ON MY DOORSTEP TONIGHT!_

_Mandrake: Once again, it’s a root, Jim! Calm yourself! You’re going to give yourself high blood pressure at the rate you’re CAPS LOCKING EVERYTHING!_

_JM0451: I am screaming at you to get my point across!_

_Mandrake: Fine. I’ll change it to please your silly paranoia._

Adam pouts. He can’t believe the way Miller is acting. It’s a harmless root! There is nothing sinister about a plant! Besides poison oak. Anything that gives you rashes and make your skin crawl for days is not to be trusted!

_Mandrake: Have anything in mind?_

_JM0451: The standard protocol name. First letter of your first and last name followed by four numbers._

_Mandrake: That’s boring and not creative._

_JM0451: It’s that or you’re fired._

Adam thinks that is a blessing at this point. He wants to tell Miller to bring on the blackmail, but…Adam goes into the chat settings to change his name to something more work appropriate.

_AJ1540: Better?_

_JM0451: Yes, this is much-Hold on! You just copied my four numbers but backwards!_

Adam is about to respond back with something snippy when he is saved by the bell from an incoming call from Malik.

_AJ1540: Sorry, Jim, I must go. Have fun with your inner turmoil over plants!_

_AJ1540 has left the chat._

_JM0451: Wait! We’re-…_

_SniperWolfDog007 has entered the chat._

_JM0451: MACREADY! NOT YOU TOO!_


	5. Scheduling Friendship Time - Václav Koller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam shows Koller that biting back a little pride will help in the long run.

“What’s up, Malik?” Adam exits the TF29 basement to go somewhere more private to have a invoiced conversation coming from his head.

“Hey, Jensen. I just wanted to confirm with you about a meetup time? We never discussed one.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Does 6 PM sound good to you?” Adam checks his HUD watch to see it’s only a little passed 2.

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.” Malik ends the call.

Adam pops up the watch on his screen again, Miller did give him the rest of the day off, so…this is a perfect time to stop by Koller’s place. He wants to check out something.

He makes the trip to the bookstore and sees that Lucina is back working here, and the store is not a catastrophic state, surprisingly.

Lucina perks up from her cleaning the front register to see Adam. “Adam! It’s been a long time! How have you been?”

“Good.” Adam keeps it short as he looks around. Spotting a few tablets lined on a shelf in front of the store. “Showing off the new merchandise?”

“Just short stories on display of the classics. If a customer wants to buy a book from way back, then they can preview it first before buying!” Lucina is awfully proud of her accomplishment. Getting Koller to even agree to something like this brought a challenge. The man really didn’t want to spend too much money on such a thing, but Lucina is confident that this will bring in more customers. If not, then she’ll have to find another job for making her boss blow a large sum of money on window advertising.

Adam nods. He can understand her sentiment, even if he himself is not much of a classic reader. “Why did you decide to come back?”

“Mr. Koller convinced me with his terrible morale on what the word ‘clean’ means. When I saw the state of this store and his improper use of a mop I had no other choice but to return.”

Adam dreads on the fact that Koller can work around electronics made for Newton Law’s physic students but has no common sense in the mop department. How does this man even wash himself much less his floors?

“Is Kamil back too?”

“No. She skipped town when the _Dvali_ decided to come attack us that one day. She didn’t want those mobster thugs to put her pretty little head on a pike.” Lucina shudders. She is about to ask some more questions when she sees a couple come in. “I have to take this, Adam. Koller is not here at the moment. If you’re wanting to see him, he’s at the grocery store. You know the one around the corner?”

Adam says his good-bye and leaves the store to go find Koller. As Lucina says he’s at the grocery store around the corner. He walks inside the small shop and sees the punk rocker talking to a not so friendly cashier.

“Oh please just let me have this! I promise I’ll pay you tomorrow! I’ll even triple the interest you put on me! I have a big customer coming in and-“

The cashier is not having it. “No! No! and No! I am not made of charity here, Koller! You said that the last two times, and you still haven’t offered up any credits! Now scram before I take you up on your offer of tripling your interest!”

Adam steps in. “What’s the problem here?’

“This Prince wannabe is the problem! He is broke and can’t pay for his bread, bacon, and produce! I am sorry, but I can’t keep giving him free food. I will go out of business! You know the price of bacon here is twice what it used to be!” The cashier takes the items away from Koller who tried to sneak them under his jacket.

Adam understands the cashier’s situation. Taking out his credit chip he swipes it on the checkout machine. Paying for Koller’s groceries. “Is there anything else?”

The cashier pushes the groceries towards Koller. “No for this, but he still owes me credits! 3,000 of them!”

“Just ring up the 3,000 credits worth of previous groceries with the added interest. I’ll pay for them.”

The cashier does just that, and Adam pays off Koller’s debt with what Koller hopes is legitimate credit chips that Adam owns.

The cashier mutters bitterly, “Have a nice day.”  Doesn’t even bother to bag them. This doesn’t bother Adam. He takes the bread and whatever else Koller wanted off the counter and hands them to the man. Koller is red in the face. Mostly feeling humiliated. Adam doesn’t see why. If people need help he’ll do his best to help them. People do get stuck in money situations.

Koller speaks up when they exit the store. “You know you didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted too.”

Koller stops him when they get far enough from the store. “Let’s go to the kitchen in the back. I’ll make us a meal.”

Two BLT turkey sandwiches and water later, the two are sitting in a sort-of breakroom.

Adam picks the tomato off his sandwich. He’s not fond of the red seedy thing. “Thank you, Koller.”

Koller gives him a lopsided smile. “Tomatoes? Out of all the foods you don’t like it has to be tomatoes?”

Adam shrugs. He just doesn’t like tomatoes. The seedy texture bothers him. What’s so weird about that? He knows a person who doesn’t like cheese on anything! Even their pizza is just a crust of toppings that could just pass off as a salad!

Koller taps his fingers against the table when he doesn’t get a response, so he just continues, “The _Dvali_ moved out after what happened in London. Back to Georgia.”

“Is that why you’re strapped for cash? Because Nikoladze can no longer pay you the hefty mob money?” Honestly, Adam thought Koller would recover after the whole London incident. His bookstore is cleaned up, there are actual customers, and that’s a shocker for Adam! Koller getting customers! Normal customers! Not ones wanting black market augs or threatening to stick his head on a pike!

Koller stops tapping the table. “Yes, but the rent here is not cheap.”

Adam thinks for a minute. It’s a long shot but…”I know someone in Detroit that can help you out.”

“Please tell me you’re not talking about Sarif. No offense, man, but I don’t want charity or advice from a guy whose gone and got himself bankrupt.” Koller waves Adam’s offer off with his hand.

“His name still holds influences, and no, Koller, his board made him go bankrupt.” He left out the Sarif coma part. It seems irrelevant for this conversation. “And I am not talking about Sarif.”

Koller holds up his hand to stop Adam. People have been doing this a lot lately. “No one from the states, man. I promise I’ll get by, so don’t worry about it. Really, I just want to know why you’re here. You’re not due for another checkup for a while.”

“I want to buy a book for a friend of mine.” Adam gets up from the table and goes to the new shelf rack at the front of the bookstore. Spying some self-help books, political crap, and mystery novels.

“As a gift for a friend or for a house warming kind of party?” Koller picks up magazines that a customer lazily tossed on when they were done reading them, and places them back properly on the spinner rack.

“Gift for a friend.” Adam picks up one of the mystery novels. Would Malik like something like this? She does have a bit of an adrenalin kick, so maybe trying to figure out who the murderer is would keep her on the edge of her seat?

“Then you have picked a fine choice! Unless your friend wants the latest book about political conspiracy theories? The most famous one is about a manmade earthquake that’s supposed to strike in 2030! Make that Pasadena city in California a coastal city!”

“No, Koller. This will do. Thank you.”

Adam proceeds to the check out line. Koller is following right behind him with curiosity. Adam holds out a hand to stop his advance. “What, Koller?”

“Is this friend a girl by any chance?”

“Why does that matter?” He walks again. Stopping in front of Lucina’s register.

“She cute? She your girlfriend?”

“I’m really going to make doves cry if you don’t stop talking, Casanova.” Adam looks up at Lucina to see her surpassing a laughter. “Please just hurry and check me out.”

“Oh, come on, Jensen! I know this sweet-scented candle shop here in Prague that gives great deals. You can swoon her and-“

“I’m am going to contact Otar if you don’t stop.” Adam quickly pays and exits the store. He turns back to make sure Koller is not following him…. Update: none the less, he persisted.

“I’m sorry, Jensen.” Koller stands in front of him. “It’s wrong of me to act in such a manor. I am just trying to find a bit of humor over the fact that I might lose my store next week.”

Adam frowns. “Don’t use my friends like that again, or I really will call Otar and tell him to burn your bookstore down.” Adam takes out the receipt from his bag, steals a pen from Koller’s pocket, and scribbles down a name and number, holding it out to Koller to take. Koller looks at the receipt with a glare, quickly snatching it out of Adam’s hand before any onlookers notice.

“Good to see you, Koller. Let me know when my next checkup is.”

Adam leaves the man standing there and prays he doesn’t hear a crumbling sound after that awkward encounter.


	6. Scheduling Friendship Time - Francis Pritchard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam didn't ask for Pritchard's fashion advice.

A suit and tie? No. The usual trench coat with the _Fleur-di-lis_ pattern? No. Regular Trench coat with no cyber renaissance patterns? No. A _Detroit Tigers_ baseball jersey with cargo shorts? Maybe? It’s casual. it’s just a friendly hang out at a strip club after all. Totally normal for a friendly gathering.

“What am I doing?” Adam rubs his face and throws all the outfits he picked out on his black leather couch. Right now, he wishes he had a pack of smokes. The situation did call for them. He can’t feel the effects of nicotine anyways.

As for what he’s doing? “I feel like I am trying on 100 different pairs of shoes.”

“How inconvenient for you.”

Adam nearly jumps out of his skin at the sudden voice coming from behind him. He turns to the sound to see…Pritchard’s ugly face on his beautiful nearly football stadium size TV. Great. “What do you want, Francis?”

“I need to talk to you about something but…” Pritchard eyes go from Adam to the couch. Eyes scrunching at the sight of said outfits. “Hot date tonight?”

“None of your business.” Adam uses his remote hacking to turn off the TV. He knows the silence will only last for only thirty seconds before Pritchard hacks into his electronics again, but it’s enough time for him to pour himself a glass of _Nye’s Rye._

“How rude! I swear I will hack your toaster next!”

Adam doesn’t care. He shrugs and sits down on top of one of his trench coats. If he’s going to be annoyed to death here, he rather dies on something he at least likes while drinking a glass of smooth whiskey. Holding up his hand he remotely hacks the TV off again. A peaceful thirty seconds till his TV beams on again. Adam considers unplugging the power to the TV. Funnily enough, his toaster pops out some toast How convenient.

“Jensen! Next I will personally make sure you can no longer block spam e-mail on your home computer ever again!” Pritchard waves his hands frantically while saying this.

“You said you were no longer going to contact me, Francis.” Adam gulps the rest of his alcohol down in one swoop. Getting a little tipsy. Makes Pritchard’s words less annoying when he talks. Sadly, this also lasts about thirty seconds.

“How cruel.” Pritchard spits out bitterly.  “And here I did was make the moldy bread in your toaster pop out moldy toast.”

Adam throws out a bitter reply in return, “Cruel is you making fun of my toaster!”

“You were in the middle of staring at your awful taste in fashion!” Pritchard corrects him while throwing out a bit of snide.

“Thank you for noticing that I have fashion sense.” Adam doesn’t even bring up the fact that Pritchard’s fashion is on the zero scale of not giving a shit about his clothes or what people think of him.  

“Are we going to sit here all day and argue?” Pritchard crosses his arms. “I really don’t like wasting my time arguing over petty things.”

Adam knows that is a lie. Pritchard absolutely LOVES arguing with Adam over petty things; especially, if they involve incompetence, specifically Adam’s. Sighing Adam closes his eyes and counts to ten. Something he recently started doing when people have been asking him to do shit left and right aka everyone.

Pritchard lets him get through his breathing exercises before speaking again, “I know I said I wouldn’t call you again, but…”

Adam looks up at the screen. The breathing exercises didn’t work as he still wanted to throw his TV out the window. “What is it, Pritchard?” The annoyed tone. Adam just wants to get this conversation over with and go back to his outfit picking.

“You’re not going to like what I have to say but put this in your best interest and please give what I am about to tell you some thought.” Pritchard really does look serious.

“Just spit it out already!” Adam rubs the bridge of his nose wishing he had brought the bottle over to the couch.

“Refill your glass then we can talk.” Pritchard grows quiet. Looking at his phone like he’s trying to make out a message that is in a foreign language. Probably full of Emoji speak. However, Adam does what he is told and refills his glass.

“Alright, fill me in.” He stands in front of the TV, sipping his drink slowly.

Pritchard scrolls through the text messages and shows him. They’re from-

“No. I don’t want to read anymore. Good-bye, Pritchard.”

Adam turns off the TV. He couldn’t believe she is trying to contact him. After all the time she wanted no contact after her move-the TV flickers on again.

“Jensen! She wants to talk to you and has no way of reaching you. She contacted me first, and as you can see I didn’t want to talk to her either, but she persisted.” Pritchard shows him the phone number. “I didn’t give her your number or I-Link coordinates.”

The glass is empty again. Adam places it down on the table. Yeah, he should’ve grabbed the bottle when he had the chance. “Has she even contacted her mother?”

“I can ask her but telling someone you’ve come back from the dead can never be good for an elderly woman who might have a heart attack.” Pritchard defends the mother. She’s always good to Pritchard. Even after the incident and he went freelance.

“I don’t want to talk to her.”

Pritchard throws his hands up in frustration. He’s already tired of this song and dance. “Look, she stole your DNA, yes. She’s very guidable in the things she helps create, because she has no idea what they’re being used for. For one thing she did get held against her will-“

“I get it, Pritchard! Stop defending her!” He holds his head in his hands. He doesn’t want to talk to her. Even with all the logic in the world. Why did Adam even say they needed to talk when they had the chance?

“I am only stating the facts here, Jensen. I don’t like her any more than you do.” Pritchard puts his phone away when another message pops up from her. He didn’t even read it. “The only want she even has my number is because of her mother.”

“There’s no point in talking anymore. I am moving on.”

Pritchard tries to reason with him. “Look, Jensen, there might be a time when you two will need to talk. She is working at _Versalife_ you know.”

“Aw! With the king himself! How fitting.” Adam mumbles into his empty glass. He’s just chewing on the ice now.   
  
“You know how manipulative he can be.”

Weak argument for Pritchard, because Sarif can also be just as bad. Adam doesn’t say this out loud as he doesn’t want to get into another fight. Instead he goes back to his kitchen to pour himself another drink, making sure he takes the bottle with him. He stares at his reflection in the glass hoping this conversation changes to a new direction. He rather talks about his friendly hangout with Malik then this current one.

Pritchard takes the hint. Instead he stares at the cargo shorts and baseball jersey hanging over the back of the couch. “Knowing your wardrobe this jersey and shorts combination is your only casual pieces of attire.”

“I have more clothing than what’s on the couch.” Not a lot more but it’s something. Normal shirts and shorts. The simple pleasures of life.

Pritchard nods in silence. His phone goes off again. He chooses to ignore it, abiding by Adam’s request. He looks down at the floor unsure of what to say. Maybe this is a time where Adam is thinking about what he’s going to say to her. Pritchard did promise her that he would speak to him, give her an answer afterwards.

“Tell her I’ll get back with her in person if I ever drop by San Francisco.”

Pritchard perks his head up at that declaration. “Are you planning to stop by anytime soon? Things are starting to look suspicious here. Certain conspiracies and all.”

The whole USA in general, yes. Adam doesn’t know if he can stop it, and Koller’s conspiracy about man made earthquakes taking up the entire west coast of North and South America is haunting and dreadfully scary.

“I don’t know. I am tide up here with TF29’s Prague division. Once I figure out what’s going on here I will head for the states.”

Pritchard realizes this is Adam’s declaration. Not a very good one or a satisfying one for either of them to hear, but it’s something. The pony tail hair man held his hands up in surrender.

“Don’t take too long. The statue of Liberty doesn’t deserve to fall over night.”

Adam nods. “I’ll see you around, Pritchard. Tell Megan…”

“I won’t tell her anything.” Pritchard shows him the message he just sent her. “I just told her we’ll talk later. Good-bye, Jensen.”

“See you in Cali.” Adam turns off the TV. Not wanting to hear anymore from Pritchard or him arguing about not wanting to go to the west coast, and to stop dragging him into personal affairs.

Going back to his outfits he pulls the jersey and cargo shorts out of the pile. Takes a sniff to see how they smell, the answer is: bad. When did he wash these? Adam throws them back on the couch. Not wanting to take a waft of the stench any longer.

“Maybe I should just go back to looking like something out of a rebirth period.” Adam picks up his plain trench coat again. Sigh. He really doesn’t want to wear this.

Pritchard pops back up on Adam’s TV. “Jensen! Next time make sure your volume is turned off! You didn’t fully close out!”

“Not this again, Pritchard.” Adam knows that Pritchard is just looking for an excuse to talk to him again. There’s no such thing as a remote hack that only turns off one part of the TV.

“Clothes smell like tuna fish?” Pritchard sits back in his chair, amused. He’s never seen Adam this vulnerable over something so minor.

“I just need an outfit. Nothing fancy or work related.” He sets down the coat. He goes to his wardrobe and starts rummaging through it. There must be something he can wear to this outing! Baseball jersey’s, shirts, long sleeves…there! A black long sleeve shirt. He takes it off its hanger and goes back up front to show Pritchard. He’s only doing this, so the man can go away and brood over something.

“How about this?” Adam prays that Pritchard says it’s hideous. He really doesn’t like it, but it’s the only thing remotely clean in the entire apartment.

“You really asking me about fashion?”

“You were just standing there talking about my jersey’s a minute ago!” A frustrated Adam goes back to his closet.

“It’s fine, Jensen! Just grab a pair of blue jeans and sneakers, and you will be the Aug of the town!” Pritchard can’t believe he’s giving fashion advice to someone who doesn’t even wash their clothes. Maybe their next session will be Pritchard teaching Adam how to wash his coats instead of getting them dry cleaned along with everything else. Washing is not hard, Jensen!

Adam comes back out to the living room in said getup. “Happy now, Francis? I must look good for you and Malik. Maybe I’ll tell her that I had to look towards the almighty Pritchard to save my night.”

“Flattered but no.” Pritchard taps his chin thoughtfully. “How is she?”

“Good. I’ll tell her to contact you as soon as I see her, so you two can ask that to each other.” Adam doesn’t feel like talking to Pritchard anymore with how he is acting.

“Understood and Jensen?”

Adam rubs his face in agitation. “What is it, Francis?”

“Make sure you shower. I can smell you from here, and don’t use cheap cologne!”

Adam throws a couch pillow at the screen. Not really caring that the TV shakes a little and fizzes out. At least things are quiet with a bit of a fuzzy screen playing with no volume. That is till the volume fixes itself and rude garbling static is all Adam can hear.


	7. Scheduling Friendship Time - Faridah Malik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Malik look like wet dogs together. Being the said wet dog, the author would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed the story. Bark! Bark! Let's enjoy the ending of this together!

It’s raining. Great. Jensen didn’t even bother to check the weather before he left. He just wanted to get the hell out of the apartment before Pritchard or someone else that has an intention of disturbing his plans pop up on his TV. Save the I-link for when they’re at the pinnacle of the stripper party.

Sighing, Adam gets his butt on the train and leans against the wall. His hair makes him look like a drowned rat, and his good-looking clothes are now smelling of awful hygiene from the bodies around him, and what’s worse is soon it will be of a wet dog.

He mutters to himself, “Just get me off this train.” He grits his teeth and gets off at the next exit. He’s hoofing it from here. He starts to run down the wet pavement. Shoes making his feet hurt with ever clickity clack they make. Today just is not his day, he realizes that he needs to start wearing sneakers more.

“The closer I get to the pill popping attraction hanging above me the better.” He maneuvers swiftly past the police. He has no time to stop for checkpoints. He didn’t bring his papers anyways. Stupid thing to do, but he didn’t care. He just wants all the time to hang out with his friend like old times, flying away and calling each other silly but fun nicknames.

“Almost there.” He gets to the _Red Light_ district in one piece and not being threatened with Golem lockups. Looking to the windows he sees women of all shapes and sizes having a good time dancing. Lucky them. He ignores the windows and sees Malik standing outside the door of the _Red Queen._ Equally soaked. Wonderful! This means they can smell like wet dog together!

Malik places her hands on her hips. “What breed of dog do you want to smell like tonight?”

Adam’s lips twitch into a smile. “Border Collie. Like _Kubrick_. You?”

“I fair a cute dalmatian. If I am going to smell like a _Disney_ character I want to be _Perdy._ ”

Perfect. Great start to this outing. No one’s getting on each other’s nerves with how bad they both smell. Adam gives her a soft smile while opening the door for her. “After you.”

“Oh, don’t get your hopes up, Jensen. You invited me to this place of all places.” Malik jokes as she steps inside the door and looks around. Yep, ladies on the pole and men surrounding them drunk as a skunk.

“You look nice.”

Malik looks at herself. She’s just wearing a red t-shirt with a rose pattern on it with a pair of blue jeans and sandals. “You like? I want to be the center of attention.”

“You look better than I do.” Adam outstretches his wet arms to show that his long sleeve shirt is nothing compared to Malik’s outfit.

She gives him an amused look.“Yeah, I do look better.”

“Ok, Fashion Flygirl, let me buy you a drink.” Adam sits at the bar and sees his favorite waitress in her hugging her chest tank top and studded collar.

The bartender looks at him and Malik. “Are you two here for a date? Kind of an odd place to choose for such a thing.”

Malik jumps in before Adam can even speak, “We’re not on a date. We’re here just as friends.”

The bartended didn’t look convinced. “Right. Just order. I don’t need him here that long. After the stunt you pulled last year.”

Adam shrugs. “Just doing my business.”

Adam orders his usual. Malik settles for the same as Adam. Adam quirks his eyebrow at the decision. In fact, he doesn’t even think he’s ever seen Malik drink a glass of any alcohol while working for Sarif. Maybe in her party life in Hengsha is worth knowing about.

“Thinking about my past?” Malik points to her drink. “You keep staring at this glass like it’s going to move, or you must be a psychic.”

“I a psychic and you figured out my secret.” Adam takes a sip of his drink, looking at the ice like it’s going to melt on the spot. “I am just wondering why you’re really here.”

“No, you’re not. You’re just looking for an excuse to cover up the fact you want to know about my night life.” Malik laughs into her glass and gulps it down in one go.

“You did say you had a pretty eccentric life.”

“Not really considered abnormal, Jensen. Just a bit quirky.” She winks at him.

Adam looks away at that. She is being very cryptic here. Much too cryptic for Jensen’s liking. He huffs at that. “Fair enough.”

The two sits in silence. Not wanting to disturb the one another’s thoughts, just listening to music behind them with the occasional drunken laughter from the men. Not a great way for this hang out to go. Adam turns to Malik to see she is freezing. Damn, he knew he should’ve ignored Pritchard’s advice of not bringing his trench coat. The outside might be wet, but it’s well insulated on the inside. It would’ve kept Malik warm.

“Don’t worry, Jensen. I’m just a little cold.” Malik brushes his concern look off.

“Yeah, but you can catch a cold.” Adam pays for both of their drinks. Taking her hand, he brings her back outside. The rain has died out some, and it’s now a mere shower. Perfect for jumping in mud puddles and laughing about it afterwards while eating chicken noodle soup under a warm blanket.

Malik tightens her hold in Jensen’s hand. “We upgraded to hand holding now?”

“Wipe that amused smile off your lips. I am just bringing you back to my apartment, so you can get changed.” Adam runs a thumb over her delicate fingers. He could get use to this.

The two get on the train. Malik rubs a hand through her wet hair. Not making it any better, but making it more like Adam’s; so he doesn’t feel all alone in the messy hair department. Both damp and clenched to their face. When they get back to Jensen’s apartment the first thing Malik does is go to his bathroom to take a shower. Adam sets his baseball jersey and cargo shorts outside the bathroom door. Looks like Pritchard is wrong again. Adam can’t wait to tell him to eat his words.

Leaving Malik alone he goes to his bedroom to change into something cleaner. He grabs a towel out of the linen closet and starts to pat himself down. Once dry he throws it onto his floor and gets dressed into a pair of sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt. Going to the kitchen he pulls out two mugs and two packets of hot chocolate.

“Jensen?” Malik comes in the kitchen. Adam stops himself from laughing when he sees her in his clothes. They’re too big on her. “Oh? You find this funny, Wet Rat Boy?”

“The look suits you.” Adam puts the packets into the mugs along with some hot water. Testing the temperature, he makes sure it’s not too hot for both to drink. Last thing Adam needs is a tongue augmentation.

“Don’t get use to it. I am not some girl who brings home her boyfriend’s hoodie.” Malik takes the cup. “Thanks.”

They both stand there in the kitchen sipping their drinks. Unsure of what to say, Adam starts off the awkward conversation anyways, “Where do you plan on going from here?”

Malik investigates her cup. “I am not sure. I really just like how the city looks, and…”

“Dropping toys in my cereal boxes?”

“Yeah” She smiles. Not even going to give him the pleasure of her denying that. “I really miss you.”

“I miss you too, Malik.”

Adam moves away from the kitchen to the living room. He sits down on the couch. He looks up at Malik, makes a motion with his hand to join him, she does. Dropping next to him she sits Indian style on the sofa. The cargo shorts make moving around a bit easier. Smiling in content she takes another sip. Little marshmallows floating at the top.  Something she didn’t notice earlier, they’re cute.

“I think I’ll stay. I can easily find a job here. After all, someone is going to need a chauffeur around.” Malik places her drink on the table and faces Adam with her hands resting on her knees. “What do you think?”

“Doesn’t matter what I think. Just be safe. That’s all I want.” Adam in turn places his drink on the table and looks down at the ground in worry.

“What’s wrong?”

Adam turns to look at her. “There’s this guy….he runs a….puppet shop named _Kopecky’s_ _Puppet Shop_. You heard of the store?”  

“Yeah. I’ve seen it a couple of times. Why? Is the guy bad news?”

Adam nods. “Be cautious of him. He’s not what he seems, and I wish I could tell you more, but it’s…”

Malik nods. Noted in her mind not to talk to any guys that own a puppet shop. “Don’t worry. I understand your gut feeling.”

Adam knows she can take care of herself. He gets up and grabs their two mugs off the table. He needs a distraction and time to think about what’s going on. He places the cups in the dishwasher. Not noticing that Malik came to stand beside him. She takes his hand in his, gives it a few strokes before pulling away.

“Don’t worry, Adam.” She leans against one of the counters. “Everything will be ok.”

“I know, Faridah. I know…” Moving away from her he goes to his bedroom. “Do you want my bed?”

“Only if you’re in it.” She winks.

Adam just stares at her. The tension in the air can be cut with a knife with how the mood suddenly dropped. Either way Adam continues his hospitality, “Comforter and regular pillows are in this closet right here.” He points a finger to the linen closet.  

Malik lets out a rough laugh. “I’m teasing. I’ll take the couch, Blushing Lover Boy.” She waves him off and wishes him a good night.

Adam nods and goes to his own bedroom. Closing the door behind him he whispers with a lopsided grin, “Good night, Malik.”

By morning Malik is gone, but not without leaving another VTOL toy behind. This one is a mixture of colorful hues that signals the start of a great day. A note is attached to it. Jensen tears off the note and reads it.

_Adam,_

_Sorry, I had to leave suddenly. I need to think about some things and being in your presence in the morning would have made the situation more awkward. I wouldn’t mind going on an actual date with you. Just nothing fancy like strip clubs, please. I prefer those on our second date, thanks! Plus, you need your clothes back._

_-Faridah_

Adam would love a second date. With a cheeky smile he tosses the note away as he goes back to the bedroom to get ready for the day.


End file.
